


...и его кот

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Если бы у мальчишки Йонаса, жителя небольшой деревни на окраине королевства Темерия, спросили о самом ярком воспоминании в его жизни, то он, не колеблясь, рассказал бы о том, как однажды накануне весенней ярмарки на тракте ему встретился престранный всадник.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	...и его кот

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Жестокое обращение с каноном — автор знаком со вселенной "Ведьмака" исключительно по сериалу и википедии, потому заранее просит прощения у фанатов данного сеттинга.  
> 2\. АУ, ООС во все поля, упоминается людоедство.
> 
> Для Ishtars с благодарностью за вдохновение.

Если бы у мальчишки Йонаса, жителя небольшой деревни на окраине королевства Темерия, спросили о самом ярком воспоминании в его жизни, то он, не колеблясь, рассказал бы о том, как однажды накануне весенней ярмарки на тракте ему встретился престранный всадник.  
День едва перевалил за полдень, и Йонас, как и обычно в это время, возвращался в деревню из шахты. И хотя матушка велела не задерживаться и ни с кем не болтать, а лишь отнести отцу и двум старшим братьям обед, он плелся по тракту откровенно неспешно, широко размахивая пустым казаном. Солнце припекало почти по-летнему, дома его дожидался недовскопанный огород, и размахивать лопатой в такую жару совсем не хотелось. С куда большей охотой Йонас отправился бы вместе с другими мальчишками к ближайшему озерцу - удить рыбу, бросать камешки в выбравшихся погреться на солнце жаб или даже на спор искупаться в холодной еще воде.  
Так бы и было, если бы братец Николас не сгинул в лесах пять недель назад. Будучи старше Йонаса всего на год, он невероятно гордился своим старшинством и, выполняя материнские поручения, едва не лопался от чувства собственной важности.  
Но Николас пропал, как пропал до него молодой охотник, а после — целая семья, что собиралась обосноваться в их краях. Поговаривали, их всех утащил жуткий горный людоед. Впрочем, если бы кто спросил Йонаса, то он сказал бы с уверенностью, что его вертлявого проныру-братца не так уж просто утащить. Наверняка сбежал с какими-нибудь заезжими головорезами, чтоб насолить ему, Йонасу, и спихнуть на него все свои обязанности.  
Теперь ему приходится бить ноги по тракту, относя обед отцу и братьям, и выполнять все поручения матушки. А третьего дня вечером отец заговорил, что Йонасу пора бы присоединиться к нему и братьям в шахте и день-деньской размахивать неподъемной киркой, добывая руду для короля. Матушкины крики и слезы если и переубедили его, то ненадолго. Стало быть, скоро совсем придет конец всей его свободе.  
Погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, Йонас не сразу услышал цокот лошадиных копыт. А едва услышав – обернулся и чуть не заорал от ужаса: к нему приближался всадник. Одетый во все черное, верхом на вороной лошади, путник не выглядел обитателем здешних мест. Кроме того, зоркий глаз Йонаса разглядел рукояти двух мечей у него за спиной, а зачем мирному человеку сразу два меча? Уж никак не к добру. И ждать от него чего хорошего тоже не стоило.  
Покрываясь липким потом от страха, Йонас ускорил шаг, а потом и вовсе сорвался на бег, покрепче держа котелок – страх страхом, а за потерю драгоценной посудины мать ему голову снимет куда верней, чем этот черный незнакомец.  
Тем временем цокот копыт стал чаще и неумолимо приближался. Йонас изо всех сил перебирал ногами, стараясь во что бы то ни стало уйти от преследования, покуда, некстати оглянувшись, не запнулся не то о камень, не то о сухую траву. Казанок, вылетев из рук, упал в нескольких шагах от него. И пока ошалевший от страха мальчик возился в пыли, пытаясь и котелок схватить, и на ноги подняться, незнакомец почти поравнялся с ним и хрипло окликнул:  
– Эй, малец!  
Йонас снова рухнул наземь, зажмурился и, шмыгая носом, заголосил:  
– Пощади, добрый господин, пощади! Я у матери один сын, единственная опора, не губи меня, пощади, кто будет кормить моих малолетних братьев…  
Он закашлялся на полуфразе и весь сжался, ожидая мучительной смерти. Но ничего не происходило, вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь пением птиц, и Йонас рискнул приоткрыть один глаз – авось жуткий чужак ему просто привиделся.  
Не привиделся. Черный всадник все так же был тут, шагах в десяти от него, и смотрел на него с некоторым недоумением.  
– Ты малахольный что ли? – наконец спросил он, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
Йонас отрицательно затряс головой, прижимая к груди котелок.  
– А чего голосишь тогда?  
– Страааашно…  
Незнакомец издал странный звук, то ли смешок, то ли хмыканье. Сказал тихо, обращаясь непонятно к кому:  
– Как тебе это? Мальчишка шляется один на тракте и при этом испугался путника на лошади, – он снова хмыкнул. – Подойди.  
– Я?  
– А ты тут еще кого видишь?  
Йонас сглотнул, торопливо поднялся на ноги и с опаской подошел ближе. На всякий случай поклонился – а вдруг какой господин знатный – и осторожно взглянул на незнакомца.  
Нет, пожалуй, на вельможу путник не тянул. Знатные господа и зажиточные купцы даже ради долгой дороги не станут облачаться в видавшую виды кожаную куртку, пусть и отделанную блестящими заклепками на плечах. Да и вся его стать говорила о том, что праздная жизнь ему не по нутру. В ширине плеч он не уступал местным рудокопам, но не выглядел таким же изможденным, кроме того, носил собранные в небрежную косу длинные волосы. Грудь незнакомца крест-накрест перехватывали два ремня, удерживавшие за спиной мечи.  
Светловолосый и необычайно бледный, он не выглядел молодым, но и не казался старым, смотрел пристально и вместе с тем равнодушно. Изблизи всадник уже не казался таким пугающим, даже выглядел бы безобидным, если бы не мечи да какие-то странные глаза. Йонас все старался рассмотреть, что же с ними не так, но мешало высоко стоящее и слепящее солнце.  
– Далеко до поселения? – спросил незнакомец, не сводя с мальчика тяжелого взгляда.  
– Ну… не слишком. Если по тракту ехать, то долго, но есть тропка через лес.  
– Где свернуть?  
– Совсем рядом, если вперед поедешь, то до старой сосны, ее молнией прошлым летом раскололо, увидишь, – зачастил в ответ Йонас. – Но на тропку рядом с сосной ты, господин, не сворачивай, иначе в болото забредешь, тебе нужна та, что дальше, возле третьего куста.  
Всадник вздохнул так, как вздыхала обычно матушка, глядя на немытую после ужина посуду – устало и обреченно. Щурясь, посмотрел вперед, что-то прикидывая в голове, и сам себе кивнул:  
– Значит, поеду по тракту.  
В этот самый момент послышался приглушенный не то вздох, не то урчание. Привязанная к седлу корзина качнулась, дрогнула плетеная крышка, и на свет показалась большеглазая мохнатая морда.  
Йонас охнул, отскакивая, и тут же подался вперед, чтоб рассмотреть получше. Из корзины, сладко зевая и потягиваясь, высунулся кот, но какой! Он ни капли не походил на тощих и ободранных деревенских кошаков уже хотя бы потому, что был крупней любого из них раза в полтора. Не говоря уже о том, что был в разы чище и пушистей. Ярко-рыжая шерстка на фоне черного всадника казалось прямо-таки огненной и так поблескивала на солнце, что Йонас невольно потянулся к нему погладить.  
– Не тронь кота, - рыкнул всадник, недовольно хмурясь.  
Йонас вздрогнул, убирая руки за спину, а кот тем временем презрительно зевнул на своего попутчика и лениво спрыгнул на землю. Снова потянулся, демонстрируя снежно-белые «носочки» шерсти на лапках и все свои темно-рыжие полосы на боках, и принялся с громким урчанием нахаживать круги вокруг мальчика, то и дело тычась ушастой головой ему в руки и задевая ноги пушистым хвостом.  
Йонас разулыбался невольно, а всадник тяжело вздохнул, как будто неохотно с чем-то соглашаясь.  
– Бери на руки.  
Йонас непонимающе хлопнул глазами.  
– Кота, говорю, на руки возьми!  
Едва он послушно подхватил с земли немаленькое и довольно тяжелое животное, как незнакомец нагнулся и его самого сцапал за шкирку, что котенка. Йонас только задушено пискнуть успел, как оказался сидящим на лошади впереди этого странного незнакомца.  
– Ты держи кота, а я держу тебя, – прижатый к чужой груди, он чувствовал спиной, как рокочет под ребрами чужой низкий голос. – Покажешь свою тропку, а заодно проводишь нас к дому войта. Получишь орен за это.  
Йонас едва не задохнулся от восторга, стараясь удержать одновременно и казанок, и кота. Кот, впрочем, не доставлял неудобств: фыркнул снова, будто на слова всадника, и как мог удобно устроился перед мальчиком, потихоньку мурлыча. Верхом он явно чувствовал себя куда привычней, чем Йонас.  
Странная это была поездка. Всадник молчал, кот мурлыкал, и Йонас, несмотря на пережитый испуг, едва не задремал, мерно покачиваясь в такт лошадиным шагам. Встрепенулся лишь когда за лесной чащей показался луг – это значило, что до деревни оставалось всего ничего.  
На дальнем краю луга, среди редких деревьев, бестолково бродили овцы, приглушенно блея, и Йонас возмущенно вздохнул.  
– Что? – настороженно спросил незнакомец.  
Он в ответ неловко махнул рукой, едва не выронив многострадальный казан:  
– Опять деревенские овцы разбрелись. Старик пастух небось снова глаза залил и спит в тенечке, плевать ему на скотину.  
– Тебе с того что за беда?  
– Для всех беда. Да и жалко. Овцы – они же какие полезные! К нам на ярмарку из соседней деревни овечий сыр возят, вкуснотища!  
Всадник хмыкнул:  
– Чего тогда сам пастухом не вызовешься?  
– Боязно. Старик злобный, подстережет и поколотит, – Йонас горестно вздохнул. – А с таким пастухом вся отара скоро сгинет, волки перетаскают.  
– И часто таскают?  
– С прошлого лета как повадились, так и не прекращают. Уж и облавы были, но без толку. А потом и люди пропадать начали.  
Собеседник ничего не ответил, и Йонас тоже затих, бросив напоследок грустный взгляд на овечек.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали к деревне, тем чаще им встречались люди. Йонас приосанился было, гордясь тем, что едет на одной лошади с важным господином, но заметил косые взгляды односельчан. А тетушка Эльза, которой он приветливо помахал рукой, и вовсе сплюнула и, брезгливо подхватив юбки, сошла с протоптанной дороги, будто старалась обойти всадника и его спутников по широкой дуге.  
– Гостеприимный народ, – насмешливо хмыкнул незнакомец.  
Йонас хотел было возразить, даже обернулся запальчиво, но с недовольным мявком завозился кот, отвлекая его от разговора. Зато он успел разглядеть висящий на шее незнакомца круглый медальон не то с собачьей, не то с волчьей головой. И прежде, чем мальчик успел сообразить, где же он слыхал о подобной вещице, его внимание отвлекли снова: навстречу им от крайних деревенских домов быстрым шагом приближалась небольшая процессия. Йонас подумал было, что и впрямь встретил важного господина, раз его так встречают, но разглядел в руках мужчин вилы и косы – его спутнику явно были не рады. С холодеющим от безотчетного страха сердцем он увидел во главе процессии свою мать, и выражение ее лица не сулило ничего хорошего. Наверняка ей уже донесли охочие болтуны, что Йонас околачивался незнамо где и с кем вместо того, чтоб поскорей вернуться домой. Вот уж вляпался так вляпался.  
Всадник за его спиной тихо хмыкнул и натянул поводья, останавливая лошадь, дожидаясь, пока жители деревни подойдут ближе. Между делом сунул в руку Йонасу прохладный металлический кружок:  
– За твою помощь.  
Йонас уставился на лежащий на ладони обещанный ему орен, а кот снова мяукнул, на этот раз явно недовольно. Ловко спрыгнул на землю и скрылся в придорожных кустах, махнув пушистым хвостом. Йонас дернулся было за ним, но тут же понял, что ему вовсе не до кота.  
– Верни моего сына, ты, мутантское отродье! – заголосила матушка, держась, тем не менее, на почтенном расстоянии от лошади.  
Мутантское отродье? Глаза Йонаса распахнулись еще шире, когда он вспомнил наконец, кто именно носит обычно медальон с волчьей головой. Ведьмак! Один из тех, кровожадных и непредсказуемых, о которых поют хвалебные песни и рассказывают страшным голосом жуткие небылицы. Вроде историй о том, что для своих ведьмацких зелий они используют человеческую кровь и кости. Это что же, выходит, он и его, Йонаса, мог пустить на зелья?  
Ведьмак тем временем тихо хмыкнул:  
— Сына? Этого, чтоль? — и точно так же за шкирку, как до этого усадил на лошадь, опустил одеревеневшего от ужаса мальчишку на землю.  
Тот, недолго думая, метнулся к матери и спрятался за ней, настороженно выглядывая из-под ее локтя. Он заново разглядывал ведьмака, но, как ни старался, не мог разглядеть в нем никакой опасности. Все тот же молчаливый и усталый путник.  
Ведьмак тем временем тронул поводья, пуская лошадь шагом и явно намереваясь, как и собирался, попасть в деревню. Толпа перед ним недобро ворчала, но расступалась как по волшебству. Йонас и сам, будто заколдованный, смотрел ему вслед до тех пор пока мать не отвесила ему оплеуху.

Вечером, получив после материнской трепки нагоняй еще и от отца за невскопанный огород и за то, что якшается с кем попало, Йонас тихонько выскользнул из избы и с тяжелым вздохом уселся на перевернутое корыто. Солнце уже зашло, домашние собирались на боковую, и до него, к счастью, никому не было дела.  
Задницу жгло от хворостины, глаза — от слез, а душу — от несправедливости. Мало того, что ему влетело от души, так еще и честно заработанный орен мать отобрала, не сказав даже доброго слова. Наоборот, еще больший крик подняла, когда он обмолвился, что вовсе этот ведьмак не отродье, а самый что ни на есть обычный. А стоило ему упомянуть кота, так мама велела заткнуться и не выдумывать. Но ведь он видел своими глазами и в руках этого кота держал!  
В растущих на меже с соседской землей кустах малины громко зашелестело. Йонас сморгнул набежавшие слезы и вскочил, хватаясь для верности за лопату:  
— Кто там?  
Ему не ответили. Только кусты зашелестели еще громче.  
— Ну-ка, покажись!  
Кусты затихли. На негнущихся ногах, крошечными шажочками Йонас подошел к малиннику, пристально вглядываясь в темноту. Никого. Он для верности потыкал в ветки черенком лопаты и успокоился окончательно: должно быть, птица.  
Неожиданность поджидала его после, когда он вернулся к корыту. На потемневшем от старости дереве лежал холщовый кошель. Заглянув в него, Йонас с трудом сдержал радостный вскрик: внутри оказалась пригоршня грошей и пастушья дудочка.  
Ошеломленный находкой, он оглянулся в поисках своего благодетеля. Но вокруг не было ни души. Хотя Йонас мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что заметил около кустов малины кончик пушистого кошачьего хвоста. 

Много лет спустя зажиточный фермер Йонас будет рассказывать своим внукам историю о том, как ведьмак и его кот круто изменили его жизнь, побудив уйти из отчего дома в подмастерья сыровара из соседней деревни. Конечно же, никто не воспримет эту историю всерьез — где это видано, чтоб ведьмаки с котами путешествовали.

***  
Разумеется, в деревне на него косились. После «теплого» приема с вилами на околице другого ждать и не приходилось. Оставалось лишь внутренне подивиться, как быстро все меняется: несколько лет назад в этом поселении его воспринимали как нечто само собой разумеющееся, неизбежное и необходимое зло. Но с тех пор крошечное селение разрослось. В этих местах разрабатывали новые шахты, что сулило постоянную работу со стабильным доходом, а значит, обеспечивало приток рабочей силы. Деревня пополнялась новыми людьми, которые несли с собой свои суеверия. А дурные слухи, как известно, расползаются охотней доброго имени.  
Иванка постарела. Не лицом, нет. Внешне она как будто выточилась, дозрела. Все те привлекательные черты, которые были в ней, когда она только стала женой зажиточного купца, как будто достигли пика своего совершенства. Из симпатичной девчонки Иванка превратилась в красавицу. Только глаза на красивом лице были слишком мудрыми, слишком взрослыми для ее лет. Он видел такое у чародеек, но редко встречал у обычных людей. Видимо, возраст все же измеряется не количеством лет, а количеством бед.  
Они впервые встретились, когда муж Иванки нанял его для охраны молодоженов, перебирающихся со всем своим скарбом из Вызимы в Новиград.  
Во второй раз — через год, когда Иванка отправлялась обратно уже в качестве вдовы. Затянутая в черное, заострившаяся лицом и пышущая злым весельем, она тогда отдавалась ему при каждом удобном случае. На упоминание репутации колко смеялась: «Я вдова, невинность мне беречь уже незачем. Забеременеть от тебя нельзя, а до сплетников мне дела нет».  
Он не осуждал: у всех свои способы справиться с горем. А своего престарелого и недотепистого мужа Иванка и впрямь любила.  
До Вызимы он тогда ее не довез — ей взбрело в голову остаться в этом поселении в ту пору всего с десяток хат. С тех пор взял привычку изредка сворачивать на постоялый двор, который Иванка открыла на мужнино наследство и назвала его же именем. В прошлый его визит она снова была замужем, но это ничуть не помешало ей при встрече расцеловать его в обе щеки, как давнего родственника.  
Ему были рады и в этот раз. Хозяйка самолично поставила перед ним кружку отличного пива:  
— Давно ты не заглядывал.  
— Оказии не было, — пиво, как и всегда, было превосходным. — Как поживаешь? Как муж?  
— В землю ушел, — зло усмехнулась Иванка. — Уж два года как. Видать, судьба у меня такая. А ты слишком редко к нам заезжаешь, Крис, пропускаешь все новости.  
— Мне жаль. Вы только недавно поженились.  
— Недавно… — она задумчиво постучала пальцами по столешнице. — Да как сказать. Моему старшему уже двенадцатый год пошел. Младшему — восьмой.  
— Младшему?  
Иванка тихо, тепло рассмеялась:  
— Вот потому вам, ведьмакам, лучше с обычными людьми не связываться. Для нас десяток лет прошел, а для вас — как один миг.  
Крис улыбнулся уголками губ, чувствуя нечто похожее на смущение. Действительно, как один миг. Еще один такой миг — и Иванки не станет, а потом не станет и памяти о ней. Хотя кто знает, кого из них раньше заберет смерть, с его-то родом занятий.  
— Ты по делу здесь?  
— Проездом, — скупо ответил он, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Неясно еще, есть ли во что вдаваться. — Найдется комната на ночь-другую?  
— Для тебя — всегда. Сейчас велю лохань принести и воды горячей натаскать, а то смердишь ты, ведьмак, не героем, а конем и болотной тиной.  
— Тогда вели принести две.  
Иванка вскинула брови и уставилась на него с хитрыми искорками в глазах.  
— И давно ты таким чистюлей заделался?  
— Да вот… приучили.  
— Уж не женился ли ты часом?!  
— Ведьмаки не женятся.  
— И очень зря. Надо было мне тебя захомутать, может, ты бы мою дурную судьбу переломил, — она встала, изящно качнув юбкой, и положила руку ему на плечо. — Прости, дел невпроворот. Близится ярмарка, нужно запасы проверить, комнаты подготовить… Ты поешь пока, отдохни, а мы вечером за рюмочкой поговорим.  
Крис нейтрально улыбнулся на ее многозначительную улыбку, не желая обнадеживать. Парой лет раньше он, пожалуй, не отказался бы ни от разговора за рюмочкой, ни от его продолжения в спальне Иванки.  
А может, и теперь не стоит отказываться. Все же Иванка красавица. Но на уме сейчас было совсем другое.  
Обстоятельно пообедав, он побрел на второй этаж. Его ждала все та же комната в конце коридора, где Крис останавливался всякий раз, когда бывал в этой деревне. Едва ли, конечно, Иванка держала ее свободной всегда, но, окажись комната занятой, с хозяйки сталось бы выселить постояльца ради дорогого гостя. Оставалось лишь гадать, с чего вдруг она так прикипела к нему душой. Уж точно не из-за их прошлых постельных игрищ. Что-то Иванка в нем видела, о чем никогда не говорила. Что-то, чего он сам в себе не замечал. И не только он не замечал, о чем Крис последнее время нет-нет, но сожалел.  
Дверь открылась бесшумно — на этом постоялом дворе петли не скрипели никогда. Обе лохани с водой уже исходили паром, и в одной из них нежился Том в своей человеческой форме.  
Он никогда не оборачивался в присутствии Криса. Не объяснял, почему, но так уж между ними повелось. Может, стеснялся своей слабости после оборота, а может, считал это чем-то слишком интимным, не предназначенным для чужих глаз. Они это не обсуждали.  
Крис беззвучно перевел дыхание. Вот та самая причина, по которой он заранее отказался от заигрываний Иванки, во всей своей красе. Откинулся на бортик лохани, полулежа в горячей воде. Взгляд прошелся по его расслабленному телу, невольно подмечая детали: блестящая от пара золотистая кожа плеч, влажная испарина на лбу, прикрытые глаза, изогнутые в довольной полуулыбке губы.  
В комнате не было натоплено, но Крису стало тяжело дышать. Наверное, от влажности.  
— Накокетничался с хозяйкой? — лениво спросил Том, не открывая глаз.  
— Нашлялся по окрестностям? — в тон ему ответил Крис.  
Том довольно хмыкнул, провел влажными ладонями по волосам и плеснул в лицо пахучей от трав водой. Ведьмацкий взгляд заметил каждую каплю, которая стекла с его лица на шею и ниже, оставляя влажную тропинку на груди.  
Чтоб его.  
Крис сморгнул, усилием освобождаясь от этого наваждения. Впору было подозревать пробел в своих знаниях и думать, что от Тома и впрямь исходили какие-то особые феромоны, характерные для котолаков, и он, мерзавец, беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Теория была бы хороша, если не брать во внимание то, что подобное влияние распространялось только на Криса.  
Он надеялся на это, во всяком случае.  
— Полезай уже в воду. Смердишь, — Том несколько картинно наморщил нос и томно, довольно вздохнул.  
Как будто и впрямь ненарочно это делает.  
Крис принялся раздеваться, кожей чувствуя на себе взгляд Тома. Смущения не было. Только жар в груди и блуждающие в теле отголоски возбуждения. Спасибо усталости после суток в седле, иначе не обошлось бы без натянутых шуток и обоюдной молчаливой неловкости.  
А ведь еще недавно им было так просто и удобно в компании друг друга. Крис и подумать не мог, что парнишка-котолак, когда-то увязавшийся странствовать вместе с ним, станет ему добрым товарищем и надежным компаньоном.  
Семья Тома выходила подобранного в лесу ведьмака после того, как их впавший в безумие родственник здорово его подрал. С родственником их община тогда разобралась быстро и тихо, по-семейному — намеренно живущие на отшибе котолаки не меньше других не любили агрессивных соплеменников за то, что привлекали к ним ненужное внимание.  
А еще они не любили слабаков.  
По меркам своей семьи, Том был ущербным недоделком. В отличие от прочих своих сородичей, он не обращался в могучее антропоморфное существо, а перекидывался в кота полностью, сохраняя, правда, способность мыслить. И никаких дополнительных преимуществ вроде нечеловеческой силы, ловкости и скорости в людском обличье, разве что слух немного тоньше, зрение чуть острей да обоняние чувствительней. Последнее, по словам Тома, доставляло массу неудобств, особенно в большом городе.  
Для своей семьи такой особенный, неполноценный по их меркам оборотень был обузой. Потому Крис ни капли не удивился, когда молчаливый парнишка вдруг высказал желание уехать вместе с ним. Сначала планировал добраться до ближайшего города, потом задержался… Вскорости выяснилось, что в человеческом обличье Том весьма недурно владел мечом и луком, восстанавливался от ран не хуже сородичей, а его кошачья форма здорово помогала в разведке обстановки. Все же животное чутье в разы превосходит ведьмацкие способности, четыре лапы и кошачья ловкость помогает избежать опасности там, где самому ведьмаку пришлось бы несладко, а неприметный вид позволяет сохранить инкогнито во время слежки, если таковая была необходима.  
Из вынужденного попутчика Том очень быстро превратился в напарника. Отрешенный и молчаливый поначалу, со временем он проявил себя как язвительный и остроумный собеседник. Лишенный иллюзий относительно мира вокруг и наблюдательный от природы, он не раз смешил обычно равнодушного ко всему Криса едкими комментариями и колкими замечаниями.  
Их сотрудничество оказалось не только взаимовыгодным, но и приятным. Если что и раздражало, так это не пойми откуда взявшаяся у Тома привычка принимать чужие беды слишком близко к сердцу. Но, пожалуй, впервые за всю его ведьмацкую карьеру у Криса появился кто-то, кем он дорожил, хотя они путешествовали вместе всего второй год.  
И все было прекрасно. До недавнего времени.  
Крис с долгим довольным выдохом опустился в горячую воду. Все же есть свои прелести в цивилизации. Можно сколько угодно морозить яйца, отмываясь от кишок очередного монстра в ледяной весенней реке, но добротной помывки в тепле, под крышей и без задувающего во все места ветра это не заменит.  
Том выражал свое удовольствие от благ цивилизации куда откровенней. Плескался в лохани, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, то и дело норовя окунуться с головой. Щенок щенком, а не кот. Крис поймал себя на том, что улыбается, глядя на него. Вот же…  
— Тебе бы волосы промыть, пока вода не остыла, — заметил Том, со вздохом сожаления поднялся из лохани, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, и сладко, с хрустом потянулся.  
Крис спешно отвел глаза, чтоб не пялиться на него.  
Вот. Вот это изменилось.  
Можно подумать, они не видели друг друга без одежды. Если вести счет, то Крис побеждал с огромным отрывом: из-за оборотов Том частенько оказывался перед ним с голой задницей, и это никогда не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
Но что-то сломалось между ними. То ли у него в голове щелкнул не тот рычажок, то ли в Томе переменилось что-то после их визитов в несколько больших городов.  
Точно переменилось. Не было в нем раньше этой затаенной томности, этой бесстыдной чувственности и уверенности в собственной привлекательности. Вне всяких сомнений, его, довольно симпатичного по общим меркам молодого мужчину, уже не раз и не два осчастливили своей благосклонностью какие-нибудь дамочки свободных нравов.  
Справедливости ради, Том никогда не был зажат и застенчив, специфика воспитания приучила его относиться к обнаженному телу как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Но теперь в каждом его движении, даже во взгляде как будто появилась скрытая провокация.  
Или не появилась? Может, Крис сам все себе выдумал? Ведь Том продолжал вести себя как обычно, словно не замечая напряжения между ними. Как сейчас, когда он запустил пальцы Крису в волосы, разбирая спутанные в дороге пряди, мерно ворча о том, что кое-кто тут достаточно глуп, чтоб пренебрегать гребнем.  
Он уже пару десятков раз так делал. Но только сейчас от этих простых прикосновений по плечам и спине словно огненные мурашки под кожей ползли, собираясь в низу живота.  
— Прекрати, — выдохнул Крис сквозь сжатые зубы, когда сильные пальцы прошлись по затылку и шее, массируя.  
— Потерпи, у тебя тут…  
— Хватит, говорю!  
Том неторопливо, как будто назло, выпутал пальцы из его волос, пригладив напоследок. Вздохнул разочарованно:  
— Колтуны вырезать придется, — и отошел, оставив Криса с ощущением, будто он раскаленный камень, брошенный в воду. Что только не шипит и паром не исходит.  
Невозможно. Невыносимо. Не может быть, чтоб он ничего не замечал.  
— Какие у тебя планы на это место? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Том, натягивая штаны.  
— Никаких, — рыкнул Крис, продолжая начатую возню с волосами. Терпения, конечно, не хватало, и он дергал спутанные в узлы пряди, едва не выдирая их. Зато это отвлекало от прочих… переживаний. — Переночуем, а завтра поедем в Вызиму. Нужно докупить кое-каких бальзамов. И, быть может, кому-нибудь понадобятся наши услуги.  
Том, уже полностью одетый, оперся спиной на стену, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Боюсь, тебе придется поехать одному.  
Крис тут же подобрался, забыв о прочих своих переживаниях:  
— Что ты разнюхал?  
— О, много всякого, — в голосе Тома проклюнулись ехидные нотки. — Например, у пани Иванны, нашей дорогой хозяйки, имеется молодой любовник. Они не слишком скрываются, за что местные бабы ее люто ненавидят. Кстати, скажи ей, чтоб проверила зерно. В деревне просто нашествие крыс. Местный войт пристрастился к неким снадобьям, которые ему не по карману, и вот-вот оставит дочь без приданого. Пара рудокопов добыли в шахте самоцвет, утаили его и теперь гадают, как узнать его стоимость без лишнего шума. В остальном же эта деревня вполне благополучна. Если бы не живущий среди них оборотень.  
Крис кивнул — вот и напомнила о себе та причина, по которой они оказались в северных землях. Том учуял его еще поздней осенью, описав коротко и емко: «Дикое животное». Он долго не мог толком объяснить, что же не так с этим оборотнем, почему опасен, но след взял как заправская ищейка. Не помогло: оборотень оставался неуловим, хотя и оставлял за собой обрывающийся то тут, то там след из растерзанных трупов. По всему выходило, что он не неуправляем, а вполне разумен и способен затаиться, контролировать себя. Способен — но не хочет.  
Том по каким-то причинам воспринял эту историю очень лично. Гнался за неведомым оборотнем, лишь изредка, теряя след, позволял им переключиться на небольшие заказы на ведьмацкие услуги. Потом снова находил тоненькую ниточку, маленький указатель и продолжал погоню.  
Крис ни разу его не осадил и ни единым словом не возразил. Охота на кровожадного оборотня — работа вполне ведьмацкая, это раз. Что до второго, то он небезосновательно подозревал, что устраивающая резню зверюга принадлежит к котолакам, а потому для Тома это личное вдвойне.  
Они снова потеряли след среди зимы, когда были уже совсем близко. Метели, а за ними лютые заморозки вынудили их почти на два месяца застрять на постое у жалостливой многодетной семьи на сеновале. Том так бесился из-за задержки, что несколько дней провел, обернувшись котом и зарывшись в накрытую его же курткой корзину.  
Позже корзина стала частью их поклажи — зимовка стоила им одной из лошадей, и они единогласно решили, что не стоит пока тратиться на новую, раз уж один из них во время пути может спать, свернувшись клубком.  
Казалось, за время холодов Том подзабыл об их неудаче и подуспокоился. Но стоило им отправиться в путь, как дорога снова свела их со следами оборотня, и на сей раз не было ни единого шанса, что Том отступится.  
Меньше всего Крис ожидал, что они найдут своего невидимого противника в этой тихой деревушке. Но у судьбы, видимо, были свои планы.  
— Уверен, что это наш оборотень? — Крис потянулся за чистым вышитым полотенцем, которыми их заботливо снабдила Иванка.  
Том неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Уверен я только в том, что он точно не один. Минимум двое. И аппетиты их растут.  
— Мальчишка, который провожал нас, сказал, что с прошлого лета волки таскают овец. А потом стали пропадать люди. Выходит, здесь уже жил оборотень, который худо-бедно себя контролировал, а потом… Что? Что ты так смотришь?  
Том вместо ответа швырнул в него свежей рубахой, отводя глаза:  
— Прикройся. Надо бы расспросить твою пани Иванну о том, как давно начали пропадать люди.  
— Не думаю, что я покажу ей что-то новое, коли не оденусь, — непонятно зачем ляпнул Крис, за что получил еще один долгий и непонятный взгляд.  
Том отвернулся, возясь с их дорожными мешками, как будто тянул время перед неприятным разговором. Заметил негромко:  
— Ты ведь не обязан оставаться здесь и заниматься этим, знаешь. В конце концов, тебе за это не платят.  
— Вроде умный ты, а дурак дураком, — Крис недовольно хмыкнул, спешно одеваясь и дивясь про себя: неужто он и правда не заметил, что последние месяцы крутит ведьмаком, как цыган солнцем, а тот и рад крутиться. — Платят или нет, но это все еще моя работа. И если уж расспрашивать Иванку, то, может, она знает, появились ли в деревне за последние месяцы новые люди. А после присмотреться к ним поосторожней да издалека, чтоб не спугнуть, как в прошлые разы. Вполне может оказаться, что наш оборотень прознал про появление ведьмака и уже удирает.  
Том с нехорошей улыбкой качнул головой:  
— Нет. Это ее логово, она здесь хозяйка. Она больше не побежит.  
— Она?  
Светлые глаза Тома наполнились насмешливым сочувствием. Так смотрят на несмышленых детей, которые не понимают взрослых дел — умиленно и снисходительно.  
— Ты не понял, да? Это женщ… самка. Беременная. Она сначала принялась драть и жрать людей от дурных гормонов, так бывает, самки котолаков плохо переносят беременность. А теперь продолжает жрать за двоих: за себя и за свое дитя. У ее ребенка волчий аппетит. Буквально. Отец ребенка — волколак.  
Крис снова хмыкнул, теперь уже задумчиво. Вся эта история с одуревшим оборотнем наконец обретала смысл.  
— Выходит, межвидовой союз. Неудивительно, что она решила бежать беременной так далеко. И наверняка в дороге ей пришлось несладко.  
— Она выживала, — очень тихо и напряженно сказал Том. — Как могла, так и выживала.  
Крис только вздохнул в ответ. Они оба понимали, что это не оправдание. Точно не для тех, чьих мужей, жен или детей растерзала обезумевшая самка.  
— И все это ты определил на нюх? — спросил он, чтоб хоть как-то нарушить тягостное молчание.  
— Вроде того, да, — мрачно кивнул Том. — Я хоть и дефектный по меркам сородичей, но все же котолак. И мужчина.  
Вот оно что. Выходит, он выслеживал ее не как оборотень оборотня, а как самец самку. Отсюда, как видно, и перемены в его поведении. Как все просто оказалось. Крис чувствовал себя несколько разочарованным и как будто даже обиженным. Сам себя внутренне одернул: а ты что же, ведьмак, надумал, будто это из-за тебя? Будто ты одним своим присутствием способен разбудить в ком-то такую бездну чувственности? Так давно живешь, а не учишься.  
— Серьезно, Крис, — прервал его тягостные размышления Том, — ты не обязан в этом участвовать. Дело… неприятное. Я могу справиться сам.  
— Сам с двумя оборотнями? Тебя в клочки разорвут раньше, чем ты попытаешься.  
— Уж как-нибудь разберусь, — нехорошо ухмыльнулся Том, так, что стало ясно: разберется.  
Видеть его таким было тягостно. Несмотря на все их общие дела, он все же был из хороших парней.  
Крис хмуро качнул головой:  
— Я останусь, — вздохнул тяжко. — Пойдем, потолкуем с Иванкой, были ли среди новоселов молодицы на сносях.  
Том зыркнул на него исподлобья, но спорить не стал.  
Дело им и впрямь предстояло премерзкое.

***  
— Воду несите! Воду!  
Деревенские носились вокруг полыхающей хаты, споро и деловито сражаясь с огнем. От самого жилища уже нечего было спасать, и теперь нужно было загасить пламя до того, как оно перекинется на соседние хаты.  
Криса их метания не слишком волновали. Все, что занимало его внимание — корчащийся на земле в приступах кашля Том.  
— Идиот, — рычал он, но осторожно гладил его по спине после особенно долгого спазма. — Бестолковый, безмозглый идиот! Ну куда ты полез, дурень!  
Том попытался что-то ответить, но снова зашелся кашлем, скручиваясь в комок.  
— Молчи уж!  
У самого Криса тоже внутренности узлом сворачивались от мысли, что он мог задержаться где-то на мгновение, не успеть вовремя. И тогда это котолачье наказание не дыма надышалось бы, а сгорело внутри хаты вместе со своими сородичами.  
Крис понятия не имел, что произошло в доме. Но, судя по всему, план у Тома был простой и, из-за своей примитивности, эффективный. Он явно не собирался пускаться в долгие объяснения с местными, а потому не боялся привлечь внимание. Налить вокруг хаты серебряницу, хату поджечь и, выйдя из круга, замкнуть его, чтоб жители дома не могли выбраться. Оборотни селятся на отшибе, потому, пока соседи заметят пожар, огонь и дым уже сделают свое дело.  
Чего Крис понять не мог, так это почему Том замкнул круг до того, как из него вышел. Это человек просто переступил бы масляную полосу, а он по сути сам себя запер. По неосторожности? По недосмотру?  
Том наконец откашлялся, прохрипел с кривой улыбкой:  
— Оно того стоило, — и кивнул в сторону кучки голосящих деревенских женщин.  
Среди разноцветных юбок Крис с трудом разглядел чумазого оборванного ребенка, не разобрать даже, мальчишка или девчонка. Женщины охали, вытирали зареванное личико платками и подолами, наперебой задавали вопросы, от чего дитятко еще пуще заходилось ревом.  
Крис смерил Тома недобрым взглядом и сунул ему флягу с водой:  
— Стало быть, решил погеройствовать.  
Тот смешно булькнул, подтверждая предположение, но не отрываясь от питья. Пил так жадно, как будто страдал от жажды два дня, и при этом так лучился искренней, незамутненной радостью, что Крис невольно засмотрелся. Хорош, мерзавец. Даже сейчас, копотью измазанный.  
— Я уже поджег все. На совесть поджег, разгорелось быстро. А потом услышал ее в подполе, — хрипло прокаркал Том, отбрасывая опустевшую флягу и падая на спину с диковатой улыбкой. — Пришлось круг замыкать и возвращаться.  
Стало быть, ребенка за круг вытолкнул, а сам внутри остался, гореть вместе с хозяевами. По спине прошел озноб: он и впрямь вовремя подоспел, вытащил задыхающегося Тома за жирную линию серебряницы, пока умирающие хозяева дома выли и бесновались внутри — двери и окна для надежности были закрыты снаружи и подперты чем придется. Том подошел к убийству основательно.  
— Одного не пойму: зачем им людской ребенок понадобился?  
— Крис, — разочарованно протянул Том, глядя на него с укоризной, — а зачем люди держат в погребе картошку?  
Он больше не улыбался. Лежал на истоптанной траве, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдыхая дымный воздух. На левой ноге, сквозь дыру в штанах, виднелся длинный, даже на вид болючий ожог — видимо, серебряница попала на кожу, когда Крис волок его за круг.  
Вокруг все еще шумели и голосили, но пожар понемногу затихал. Следовало остаться и проверить, действительно ли огонь сделал свое дело. Потому Крис присел на траву рядом с Томом, стараясь привести в порядок мысли и чувства.  
Он был в ярости, когда поутру обнаружил, что Том, вопреки их договоренности, не стал дожидаться ведьмака и решил все же справиться с семейством оборотней самостоятельно. Накануне они потратили остаток дня на обход деревни, чтоб Том мог учуять взбесившуюся котолачью самку. Крис проявил чудеса сдержанности и решил не ломиться в лоб с мечом наперевес — если бы что-то пошло не так, могли пострадать местые. Разумнее всего было дождаться, пока оборотни снова выйдут на охоту, и уже в лесу устроить теплую встречу.  
Но Том решил по-своему. И в этом, пожалуй, был смысл: только оборотень может подобраться к другому оборотню незаметно. Однако никакие доводы рассудка не могли заглушить тошнотворное воспоминание о том липком, муторном чувстве, которое испытал Крис, когда утром не обнаружил на месте своего… компаньона, да.  
— У тебя сердце колотится, — тихо заметил Том.  
Он только усмехнулся — ну что на это отвечать? Разве что продолжать костерить на все лады за глупое геройство. Надо же, а Крис никогда не замечал в себе склонности к нравоучениям, да и заботливым себя назвать не мог. Наверное, и впрямь чересчур прикипел сердцем к этому кошаку. Неправильно это, нехорошо. Ведьмаку следует избегать привязанностей. Тем более, если они невзаимны.  
— Они все мертвы, — продолжал тем временем Том. — Он, она и их… младенец. Я уверен. Я чувствую.  
Младенец, значит. Ну конечно. Самка не бросила бы своего котенка даже ради охоты. А попытки убить их порознь — сначала волколака, а после ее — могли обернуться либо побегом, либо нападением. Потому Том решил расправиться с ними одним махом. А теперь всем своим обостренным чутьем ощущал результат.  
Лучше бы ему не чувствовать. Все случившееся сегодня еще не раз вернется к нему в ночных кошмарах. Оборотни или нет, но сегодня он сжег живьем целую семью. Такое даром не проходит.  
— Тогда и задерживаться нам тут незачем, — Крис поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. — Вставай, дурень. Надеюсь, Иванка потерпит еще пару дней наше присутствие, пока ты не оклемаешься.  
Том послушно ухватился за его ладонь и рывком поднялся на ноги. Но, видно, движение было слишком резким для надышавшегося дымом оборотня: он неуверенно качнулся и подался вперед, доверчиво утыкаясь лбом в обтянутое курткой плечо Криса. Да так и замер, не выпуская из крепкой хватки горячих пальцев чужую руку.  
Обычная слабость, ничего такого. Крис не то чтоб днями напролет со всеми подряд обнимался, но и от заурядных прикосновений не шарахался, не бесился и в ступор не впадал. А тут застыл истуканом, не зная, как себя вести, куда руки девать, и да, нужно не забывать дышать хотя бы через раз.  
— Эй… — окликнул неуверенно и сам разозлился на то, как беспомощно прозвучал его голос.  
Том в ответ поднял голову, глядя на него затуманенными глазами, по цвету — как пасмурное летнее небо. А потом качнулся вперед, опираясь раскрытой ладонью на грудь, и сухо, очень аккуратно прижался губами к губам Криса.  
Ничего особенного. А по ощущениям — как прыжок в бездну.  
— Для ясности, — тихо сказал Том, отстраняясь. — Дело не в этой… кошке. Понял?  
— Понял, — так же тихо отозвался Крис, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в глупую, неуместную улыбку.  
Сердце в груди колотилось так заполошно, что Том, наверное, чувствовал его стук под своей ладонью.  
Момент затягивался, а Крис все никак не решался нарушить эту странную, теплую тишину между ними. В отличие от постельных игрищ, во всем, что касалось чувств, он безнадежно терялся.  
Том еще раз коротко клюнул его в губы и фыркнул:  
— Пойдем уже отсюда.  
Крис с готовностью обхватил его за талию, помогая идти.  
Судя по косому взгляду, Том в помощи не особенно нуждался, но спорить не стал.  
Вот и славно. А Крис в ответ не станет припоминать ему эту дурацкую геройскую выходку. Главное, живой.  
А с ночными кошмарами они вдвоем как-нибудь справятся.


End file.
